pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 7
The Under No doubt, this is one of my favorite places in the game. As soon as you enter, walk left and you'll see a news broadcast with Lady Venus. Periodically, throughout this section, Lady Venus will show up on TV saying there are "spies" in The Under (referring to Wes and Rui). Go southwest to find a trainer. HUNTER ZADA ' 560' Now, there are a few things you can do here. Go to the lower left corner of The Under. You'll find a vending machine with some drinks. You can get Fresh Water for 200, Soda Pop for 300, or Lemonade for 350. I'd stock up on Lemonades. Cheaper than Super Potions and they heal 80 HP, which is 30 more HP than Super Potions do. Super cost effective. From the vending machines, go up. You'll find an item chest containing three Hyper Potions. Go through the doors. You will be in the Hotel. You can heal your Pokémon here for 1,000. I think it's a little too expensive. Go upstairs in the Hotel and you have a save point. You can deposit and withdraw all your Pokémon here to heal them for free. Save. Walking through the bar gets you another broadcast from Lady Venus saying the "spies" haven't been caught yet. Head out the door and go across the bridge. Another trainer awaits. CHASER GURKS ' 800' | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Feebas | GP2 = ♀ | T1P2 = Water | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 36 | AbiP2 = Swift Swim | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Wailord | GP3 = ♂ | T1P3 = Water | T2P3 = | LvP3 = 40 | AbiP3 = Oblivious | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = }} Feebas and Magikarp are a complete joke. Wailord should go down to a few Psychic-type attacks by Espeon, and, if you have Ampharos or Meganium (they should've evolved if you've trained/purified them), use an -type or -type move. If Espeon is above LV36, it should know Psybeam. Go inside the door near Chaser Gurks. This is the junk shop. Go down to the basement and you'll find a kid named Perr here. He recognizes you and ask that you deliver the Powerup Part to Nett. Who's Nett? Well, he lives on the far left side of The Under. His house has a rotating antenna dish on it. Go to the house with the antenna on it. Talk to the kid in front of the house. He sees you have the Powerup Part and lets you in. The house is Kids Grid's HQ. Kids Grid is based in Pyrite Town and The Under. Remember the group of kids behind the bookshelf in Duking's house? That's the Pyrite group of Kids Grid. The Under part of the Kids Grid is in this house with an antenna. Now, you'll be led into the basement of the house. Now we have to deliver this Powerup Part to Nett. Nett is on his computer on the left side room. He'll take the Powerup Part from you. Then his sister Megg asks for your P★DA number. Exit the house. Now you get another cutscene with Nascour, Venus, and Ein. Remeber all those gray binders you've been picking up called the "Ein Files?" This is the guy behind all those files. He's the head honcho for the creation of Shadow Pokémon. Another cutscene immediately follows, involving Ein and another scientist walking back to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. Someone will say they've spotted the spy. That can't be good. The spy is...Silva. Go in front of the elevator from which you came to The Under. Some Cipher members have Silva put in the cell. Talk to one of the Cipher Peons. Now you have to battle both of them. CIPHER PEON KLOAK ' 1,600' | AbiP1 = Early Bird | ItmP1 = none | M1P1 = | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Volbeat | GP2 = ♂ | T1P2 = Bug | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 38 | AbiP2 = Swarm | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Spinarak | GP3 = ♀ | T1P3 = Bug | T2P3 = Poison | LvP3 = 39 | AbiP3 = Insomnia | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = }} Slowly weaken Ledian. Entei will take the other two down easy. The other Cipher Peon will battle you immediately after. This one doesn't have a Shadow Pokémon. CIPHER PEON DAGUR ' 1,600' Entei is great here. Use Fire-Type attacks. Talk to Silva. He just always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'll give you the R-Disk. Go back as if you were going to Nett's house, except go to where that holographic UFO is. Press A on the hologram and select your F-Disk. Now go north up the stairs onto a little platform which will take you forward. That's what the F stands for in F-Disk. There are 5 Disks throughout the game: The F, R, D, U, and L-Disks. F=Forward; R=Right; D=Down; U=Up; L=Left. You are now in front of the Under Colosseum. Enter the building and there will be a healing machine. Use it! Now go back down the platform. Now I'd suggest going back through the Hotel to save. After that, go to the UFO and use your R-Disk. Hop on the platform and enter the nearby building. Now talk to none other than Lady Venus herself. You find out she's a Cipher Admin. Battle time! CIPHER ADMIN VENUS ' 4,000' | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Steelix | GP2 = ♂ | T1P2 = Steel | T2P2 = Ground | LvP2 = 45 | AbiP2 = Sturdy | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Banette | GP3 = ♂ | T1P3 = Ghost | T2P3 = | LvP3 = 45 | AbiP3 = Insomnia | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = || P4 = Vileplume | GP4 = ♀ | T1P4 = Grass | T2P4 = Poison | LvP4 = 44 | AbiP4 = Chlorophyll | ItmP4 = none | M1P4 = | M2P4 = | M3P4 = | M4P4 = || P5 = Suicune | GP5 = | T1P5 = Water | T2P5 = | LvP5 = 40 | AbiP5 = Pressure | ItmP5 = none | M1P5 = | M2P5 = | M3P5 = | M4P5 = }} Venus likes to use the Attract strategy, preventing all your male Pokémon from attacking. Have Entei use Fire Blast on Steelix. I'd even use Fire Blast once or twice on Suicune just in case it gets burned. Use Net Balls or Ultra Balls on Suicune. Eventually, it will be yours. After this, Venus will run off and drop Ein File F, the Final Report on Shadow Pokémon. You might also want to grab TM45- . From here, I would go back and save. The Under Subway Follow Venus down the stairs, since you can't activate the elevator from here. You should eventually find yourself at a spiral staircase. Here you will meet four trainers—each with a Shadow Pokémon. HUNTER FRENA ' 688' ) | AbiP1 = Hyper Cutter | ItmP1 = none | M1P1 = | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Shroomish | GP2 = ♂ | T1P2 = Grass | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 35 | AbiP2 = Effect Spore | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Jigglypuff | GP3 = ♀ | T1P3 = Normal | T2P3 = | LvP3 = 38 | AbiP3 = | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = || P4 = Teddiursa | GP4 = ♂ | T1P4 = Normal | T2P4 = | LvP4 = 37 | AbiP4 = Pickup | ItmP4 = none | M1P4 = | M2P4 = | M3P4 = | M4P4 = }} CHASER LIAKS ' 860' | AbiP1 = Intimidate | ItmP1 = none | M1P1 = | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Kirlia | GP2 = ♀ | T1P2 = Psychic | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 37 | AbiP2 = | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Gloom | GP3 = ♂ | T1P3 = Grass | T2P3 = Poison | LvP3 = 38 | AbiP3 = Chlorophyll | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = || P4 = Roselia | GP4 = ♀ | T1P4 = Grass | T2P4 = Poison | LvP4 = 38 | AbiP4 = | ItmP4 = none | M1P4 = | M2P4 = | M3P4 = | M4P4 = }} BODYBUILDER LONIA ' 1,032' | AbiP1 = | ItmP1 = Soft Sand | M1P1 = | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Octillery | GP2 = ♂ | T1P2 = Water | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 38 | AbiP2 = | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Dunsparce | GP3 = ♀ | T1P3 = Normal | T2P3 = | LvP3 = 39 | AbiP3 = | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = || P4 = Masquerain | GP4 = ♂ | T1P4 = Bug | T2P4 = Flying | LvP4 = 38 | AbiP4 = Intimidate | ItmP4 = none | M1P4 = | M2P4 = | M3P4 = | M4P4 = }} RIDER NELIS ' 430' | AbiP1 = | ItmP1 = none | M1P1 = Shadow Rush | M2P1 = | M3P1 = | M4P1 = || P2 = Loudred | GP2 = ♂ | T1P2 = Normal | T2P2 = | LvP2 = 41 | AbiP2 = Soundproof | ItmP2 = none | M1P2 = | M2P2 = | M3P2 = | M4P2 = || P3 = Seviper | GP3 = ♂ | T1P3 = Poison | T2P3 = | LvP3 = 40 | AbiP3 = | ItmP3 = none | M1P3 = | M2P3 = | M3P3 = | M4P3 = || P4 = Corsola | GP4 = ♀ | T1P4 = Water | T2P4 = Rock | LvP4 = 41 | AbiP4 = | ItmP4 = none | M1P4 = | M2P4 = | M3P4 = | M4P4 = }} Head into the Station. You'll see Venus and a couple Cipher Peons talking. They see you and enter the train. Enter the train. You'll notice that on both ends of the train, it says you need a key to operate it. A key that you don't have right now. In one of the back rooms behind the train is a chest containing the BlackGlasses. This will power up -type moves by 50%. Exit the train and you'll find Venus and the Peons taunting you saying she has the key. Venus leaves. Follow her and on the ground in front of the "Station" sign you'll find the Subway Key. Go back to the train. Put the Subway Key in the train slot and you'll be in front of two Cipher Peons. Talk to them and they will eventually leave through a door. Follow them. As you do, they will explode something. Cool. Let's go check it out. But first, go to the right of the explosion site. You'll find an item box containing the U-Disk, which, if used in the UFO slot, will bring you to another Time Flute. I'd use this Time Flute on Suicune. Go back to the explosion site and you'll find that the two Peons created a chasm in the floor so you can't get past. When they run off, on your right is another sparkling item. This is the Maingate Key. Very important. Go back and use the Subway to get back to the Under. You can now use the elevator that Venus used to get down. Exit The Under. ← Previous Part Next Part → Category:Walkthrough